life is never perfect
by majorlyconfused16
Summary: Anna Roberts’ life was great. Her 7th year was just starting, her twin siblings were just starting at Hogwarts, her family was happy and healthy back in London…until the Dark Lord struck. SiriusAnna JamesLily
1. intro

Summery: Anna Roberts' life was great. Her 7th year was just starting, her twin siblings were just starting at Hogwarts, her family was happy and healthy back in London…until the Dark Lord struck. Suddenly her life was turned upside down. Her father's dead, her mother and two sisters are in St. Mungo's, and her grades start to drop. What will push her over the edge? And how does Sirius Black figure into it all? 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Marvelous Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be driving a 93 Toyota who's maximum speed is 45 mph. I'd be driving a 05 BMW Z3 with leather interior and a top-of-the-line stereo system…okay, now I'm sad. Please read&review A/N: So sorry for the Star Wars quote, I couldn't help myself!

1

Platform 9 ¾ was busy as usual as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station.

Anna Roberts stood with her little twin brother and sister, Cory and Cora. It was Anna's Sixth Year, but it was the brown haired twins First Year.

Anna's parents were muggles, and so far Anna, Cory, and Cora had shown the only magical abilities of their six siblings.

Anna was in Gryffindor House, winner of the past year's House Cup and the home of the two most famous students in Hogwarts, James Potter and Sirius Black. Or maybe three, if you counted Remus Lupin, their nicer but no less pranky friend. Not friend, more like…fellow gang member.

The Roberts were early because their mother was going to her mothers and their father was in India on business, so she was stuck watching the monkeys for two whole hours before the train arrived. Currently they were sitting on their trunks and watching people pour through the concrete wall.

"Who is that?!" they shrieked in that eerie togetherness of twins. She spun around, happy for a diversion.

"Oh." Her mood took a nosedive. "That's James Potter." Cora brushed her hair back in a move that reminded Anna surprisingly of her 15-year-old sister.

"Who's the cute one following him?" Anna choked on the gummi bear she was chewing.

"Sirius Black."

"Oh, he's cuutte!" Anna shook her head.

"I've got to keep you away from Delilah."

"Who is this? Um…these?" Lily Evans, the pretty reddish-head whom James had been chasing after since First Year, asked uncertainly as Cory popped out from behind his trunk.

"My brother and sister, Cory and Cora. Hit them if they annoy you." Anna sat down on her trunk again. "Cora's preening for Sirius." Lily glanced down at the curly-headed girl.

"How old are you?" Cora drew herself up to her full 3'11" and stuck out her chin.

"I'll be ten next month." The two teenagers looked at each other and started giggling madly.

"They're laughing at us, mate," James stated as he and Sirius dragged their trunks over behind the girls. And boy.

"Not…you…" Lily managed to get out between laughs, glancing at Sirius.

"What?" he asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing mock-threateningly. Cora cleared her throat loudly, drawing the attention back to her. She smiled broadly.

Lily and Anna slid off the trunk/seat they shared and landed on the concrete with a thud as Sirius' frown lifted and his eyebrows raised.

"I think they're laughing at you, Sirius," James said sagely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made their way into the train with no injuries worse than a smashed foot.

The Roberts found a compartment to themselves, aside from Lily. After they'd finished stowing their trunks, the two teens turned to say something to the twins, but they were long gone.

"Where'd they go?" Anna moved to open the compartment's door, but stopped short as her nose bumped into a muscular chest. "Oh."

"Looking for these?" Sirius asked, pushing the Cory and Cora back into the compartment.

"What did they do?" she asked, smacking Cory in the back of the head.

"Set off an Extreme Dung-Bomb in the Prefects compartment. You can literally see the stench rolling through the train-OUFF!" Sirius shouted as he fell facedown on the carpet.

"Sorry, mate. The hallway has just been declared a toxic-zone. It's now off limits." James pulled Sirius to his feet and slammed the door. "That was some prank you pulled." Cora beamed. "Though now you'll be in trouble with Dumbledore as soon as we get to Hogwarts, but, what can you do?" Cora's smile slid from her face and Cory looked at Anna with dismay.

"Oh, no. I told you not to leave this compartment. Besides, mother told you to be good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roberts, Cory." Cory, face pale with rarely shown fear, stumbled to the stool and sat down, shaking visibly. The Sorting Hat was set on his head, slipping down over his ears.

"Humm…I think…Gryffindor!" Cory hopped down the steps to the House table and sat between two fifth years.

"Roberts, Cora." Cora, who looked exactly like her brother, trembled slightly as the Hat was placed on her head.

"Umm…which house would you like to be a member of?" Muttering filled the Hall; the hat had never asked anyone which house into which they wanted to be sorted.

"Gryffindor…with my brother and sister," Cora said uncertainly.

"Gryffindor!" Cora didn't run so much as she fled from the talking hat and slid into a seat beside her brother, batting her eyes at Sirius. He sighed and looked at James beseechingly.

"Don't look at me, mate, she's not my sister." His gaze turned to Anna, who sighed.

"Don't look at me either. What am I supposed to do about it?" He looked thoughtful.

"Um…maybe…I don't know…stop her?!" Anna sighed again and motioned for Cora. "Cora, there's a rule here. 'First years can only date first years, Second years can only date second years…etc.' Okay?" Cora looked crestfallen, but she perked up quickly.

"Okay!" She turned and skipped back to her seat. Anna looked confused; normally Cora wouldn't have fallen for a lie like that.

"Well, that was easier then I thought it would be. Are you happy now, Most-Noble-And-Scruffy-Looking-Lord-Black?" Sirius looked flabbergasted.

"Who's scruffy-looking?" He flicked his hair from his face and smiled…regally. Anna and Lily looked at each other and started giggling.

"They're laughing at you again." He smacked James playfully.


	2. nomagic hex

"Here." Anna dropped cards on the table and sat down heavily.

"What are these? Lily asked, staring at the squares of paper suspiciously. Anna's head dropped into her hands.

"Invitations," came the muffled voice. "She invited the entire bloody house. 'Small private party.' Yeah, whatever." She sighed. "What was the Charms homework?"

"No clue," Sirius said brightly. Anna's head went thump on the table.

"Ignore him, Anna. I've got it here somewhere…" -  
"'No magic' she says. 'Got to do it the traditional way.'" The ladder she was on tilted dangerously. I won't even be able to cushion my fall, she thought. Cora had asked Dumbledore to put a No-Magic hex on the room. Anna was on a twenty-foot ladder, putting up streamers. She started to carefully back down the ladder, but a voice startled her– "I can see up your skirt" –and she slipped. There was a second of fear, and then Sirius caught her with a grunt.

Lily, James, and Remus entered at THE worst moment.

"Um…are interrupting something?" Anna struggled out of Sirius' arms and stood up.

"NO, you not interrupting something. I just fell off the bloody ladder! Which was his fault anyways." Remus smiled, not at all convinced.

"Really?" Sirius' face wasn't helping matters any; he had a very self-satisfied grin plastered on his face.

"What else would I be doing in his arms?" James wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Lily and Remus were both smirking. "I did not phrase that right." Sirius was now unbearable. "I have to go change. As Black so kindly reminded me, a skirt is not the best thing to wear on a ladder." James and Remus broke down and had to lean on each other for support. "I need to just shut up." Lily followed Anna from the room and back towards their dorm.

"I just fell off the ladder!" Lily struggled to contain her laughter.

"I didn't say anything!" she chuckled. Anna twisted so she was walking backwards.

"You were thinking it!"

"You have to admit, you walked into it. What else would I be doing in his arms? That's prime Marauder materiel. Come to think about it, that's prime for just about everyone." Anna could hold it anymore.

"Careful, you laugh any faster you'll hyperventilate. Not that you don't deserve it." She turned away from the gasping girl and found herself facing the portrait hole. "Tinkerbell."

"How did he remind you about the skirt?" Lily asked after she recovered a bit. She received a glare as thanks for her concern.

"He kindly informed me I could see up my skirt. Scared the hell out of me, too." She stomped up the staircase as Lily burst into laughter again.

She went back to the party room wearing a pair of fitted fashionable jeans and a tight t-shirt that read 'adult supervision required.' Sirius whistled as they came through the door. "Why are you still here?" Remus pulled his eyes back into his head and shrugged.

"To help put the party stuff up." She looked closer at Sirius as she scooped up the streamers.

"You tried to use magic, didn't you?" His face turned red, enhancing the effects of the Hex. His eyebrows were blue, not quite bright yet, but they would be. His black hair was starting to grow blue streaks. Anna started laughing so hard she dropped the streamers again and slumped against the wall.

"I think it's cool," James said as he pulled his wand and chanted a simple hex. His hair started to streak bright green. Anna grinned and slipped her wand from a belt loop. She said a summoning charm in unison with Remus.

His hair was now turquoise, while Anna's was growing hot pink. Lily chuckled as her's turned yellow.

"Dumbledore's coming," Remus laughed. Sirius' face lit up.

"Hurry up and sit down." He grabbed a handful of balloons and passed them out. "Act casual." They sat and blew the balloons up partway. Footsteps passed the door, then stopped, reversed, and halted in the doorway.

"What's going on here?" Lily was trying in vain to keep a smile from her face, but Anna turned.

"We're just blowing up balloons for the party, Professor." She turned back around and shared a grin with Sirius. "Okay. Dinner's in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Dad." Sirius' face was a deadpan. Dumbledore looked like most parents would if they came home and found their kids with brightly streaked hair.

They waited until the footsteps died away before laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Anna giggled a reply.

"We need to go eat. Imagine the teacher's table." Remus staggered to his feet. "I want to see McGonagall's face." They staggered out, giggling and laughing.  
-  
The Great Hall was already full of chattering voices. As soon as the group walked through the doors, all conversation stopped. Faces carefully arranged, they sat down at the Gryffindor table. As one they turned to Dumbledore.

Sirius leapt on the table. James and Remus followed closely.

"Friends, students, teachers, We-" the boys pulled the girls onto the table- "are here to demonstrate the effects of a No-Magic Hex. As you can see-" he held up a blue lock-"it did the impossible; made my hair look even cooler." Several girls giggled. "James, Remus, Lily, Anna and I decided this was a lesson that needed a visual demonstration." With that, all five bowed and climbed down. Dumbledore sighed loud enough for the whole school to hear.

"Tuck in." 


	3. butterbeer hic

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Marvelous Harry Potter.  
A/N: sorry this chapter's so short, it's the party scene and I didn't want to combine this chapter with the next.

THX and cookies to penguinpink for the review. I sorry if this fic turns into a Mary Sue, I'm trying not to fall off the edge of MS and OC. And yes, Anna has been going to Hogwarts since she was ten :blush: I thought I was being straight-forward enough, but I read back over it and realized I wasn't, sorry )  
THX also to cookiedoughicream for her review 3 Butterbeer! (hic)

"Come in (hic) Sirius!" He looked suspiciously at the empty cup in Anna's hand.

"What are you drinking?"

"It's supposed to be (hic) butterbeer. But I wouldn't bet on it," she giggled.

"I want some." She sort of flowed through the crowd until they came to the refreshment table.

"Two butterbeers (hic) please." Two fifth year, who apparently had imbibed the alleged butterbeer too, poured the drinks. Sirius took a swig.

"This is not butterbeer." He took another. "But it is good." The hosts of honor ran up to them.

"Anna, it's time!" She made a vague waving motion with her hand.

"Go to the fireplace (hic) then.' She started to follow them.

"My father (hic) is going to talk to them through the Floo (hic) Network. Oh, Hi Dad!" Mr. Roberts' head was surrounded in flame, but he was talking like it was a sunny spring day.

"Hello, Anna." A second head appeared, then a third.

"Hi, Anna! Love your hair!" Mr. Roberts' head disappeared.

"Hi, Delilah, Lucy. How (hic) are you?"

"Are you drunk!"

"Quite possibly," she giggled.

"You'd better sober up quick, mom's coming!" Anna looked horrified and schooled her features into something approaching normalcy.

"Hello, Anna! Did you dye your hair?" Anna struggled not to hiccup.

"Hi mom. I have to go. Here's Cory and Cora." She walked away in what was a drunk trying to be sober girl's attempt at a straight line.

"Would you like to dance?" Sirius, who had downed three more glasses of the tainted soda, asked over the din.

"Sure." 


	4. hangovers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Marvelous Harry Potter.

A/N: THX to those who've been reading my fic and not reviewing. If any of you like star wars and COMPLETELY random fics, go read Alderaanian Timeportal by Talkative Teal'c

And read my other story, 101 ways to kill Harry Potter. Review plleeaassee!

4

Hangovers

"Oh, _my head_," Anna moaned.

"Well, you shouldn't have drunk so much last night. What'd you expect would happen?" Lily had drank only _one_ cup of the spiked butterbeer. "Though I've never seen two people _dance_ like _that _before. I shudder to think what would've happened if McGonagall hadn't stopped you." Anna gasped,

"_Ohh_… I'd completely forgot about that."

"I'll tell you what, I'll never look at a creampuff the same way again." Lily ducked a badly aimed pillow.

-

The Potions Teacher didn't like Gryffindor or Slytherin. This did not bode well for Sirius or Anna.

"Blend THE snaproot WITH the DRAGON skin, POWDERED of COURSE." Every other word he smacked a ruler on his desk. With each smack, they cringed.

"I wish he'd stop that," Anna whispered, handing the powdered dragon skin to Sirius, whom the professor had chosen to be her partner.

"I know."

"NOW this POTION will CHANGE…"

-

"That was the _worst _Potions I've ever had to sit through," Sirius moaned, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Where'd he get a ruler anyway?" Anna whispered, her head leaning on Remus' shoulder. He was trying eat without moving his arm.

"He found out you and Sirius have hangovers and swiped one from the Pringle the caretaker." Anna stood unsteadily, her arms straight out for balance.

"I'm going to Madam Pomfrey. She's got to have something to stop this headache." Sirius staggered to his feet.

"I'll go too."

-

"Owww…"

"Is anything wrong, students?" Madam Pomfrey was young, about twenty-five, but she was an accomplished healer.

"Um…we have headaches." She started rummaging through a cabinet.

"What was this headache caused by?" Sirius and Anna glanced at each other.

"I think it's a hangover." She stared over her shoulder with her eyebrows raised. "Someone spiked the butterbeer," was the double excuse.

"Eat this." She handed them each a chunk of almost black chocolate. "Nibble on it." They turned to leave. "Sleep a complete eight hours tonight or you'll wake up worse tomorrow; the chocolate has a delayed reaction"

-

"I don't know where they went after Quidditch practice," James said as he, Remus, Peter, and Lily stepped through the portal.

"We went to get more chocolate." They jumped as Sirius and Anna stepped around them and into the common room.

"Pomfrey didn't want to give us anymore. Said something about comas…" Anna sighed, chewing on the chunk.

"I don't care. At least my headache's gone."

"I wasn't listening in Potions or Transfiguration. What homework do we have?"

"We're gonna have a quiz tomorrow on the last five potions we've done, a joint report on the different types of dragon skin. For Transfiguration, turn a piece of parchment into a mouse."

"No. We're supposed to cut the paper in half and make a mouse and a rat," Remus corrected, winking at Peter. "Something Peter should ace."

The chocolate began to show its effects as they started their homework. Anna fell asleep as Sirius wrote his part of the essay, and he fell asleep as Anna wrote hers. Their mice were paper-thin, squeaking creatures that slipped through the cracks in the table.

"Grab them." Sirius made a half-hearted attempt to catching the escaping mice, but instead he slipped and his head dropped onto the table. "I'm goin' to bed," he mumbled. Anna looked blearily at the stairs and groaned.

"I'm goin' to _sleep_." She stood slowly and dropped into a big comfy chair. Sirius, after glancing at the stairs he'd have to climb, sank into another one.

-

"go awa'" Anna mumbled sleepily.

"Ms. Roberts, Mr. Black, WAKE UP!" It was the stern voice of Madam Pomfrey.

"why?" Sirius moaned, gripping a throw pillow over his head to shut out the light.

"Because, Mr. Black, you both had too much chocolate last night and you have to walk it off. Now, GET UP!" They stood shakily. "Okay, your assignment is this; walk around the castle _twice_ before breakfast."

"What time is it now?"

"10 minutes till breakfast. MOVE!"

-

"Bloody drill sergeant," Anna muttered.

"Does everything look like it's in 3D?" Sirius asked, blinking rapidly. She nodded. "I'm levitating the rest of the way. Wingardium Leviosa!" Nothing happened.

"Wingardium Leviosa!." Anna's attempt failed also.

"Uh-oh," Sirius moaned as his hair turned blue. Anna sighed as she turned pink.

-

"No-Magic Hex?"

"No, James, we just decided our hair looked better this way." Sirius was irritated; Scourgify hadn't removed the hair color.

"Madam Pomfrey made us walk in circles around the castle and we didn't know she hexed our path," Anna said with disgust. Lily handed her a plate full of eggs. "Thank you."

"Why were you punished for eating the chocolate _she_ gave you?" Peter asked before cramming a biscuit in his mouth.

"I never said she gave it to us; she didn't want us to eat it. I took it while Anna had a very dramatic fainting fit." She nodded, chewing on a bagel.

"Best way to get out of class," she said sagely. "Except in Potions and Transfiguration; McGonagall doesn't fall for it anymore and Pintaine just doesn't care." The boys stared at Anna with new-found respect.

"Remember when you put that sign above her office?"

"I've never seen her face that color before!" The girls collapsed into giggles.

"The sign that said 'Home of Cleopatra; anyone seen Antony?" Sirius asked.

"Ya, and I put 'Antony' above Dumbledore's office and a Ceaser sign above Pintaine's door. I never even got caught either." Sirius stood and bowed low.

"You have my greatest respect, O-Queen-Of-The-Pranks." She dipped her pink and brown head regally.

"Thank you."

"Ms. Roberts, Mr. Black, detention tonight at nine."

"WHAT FOR!" came the outraged answer.

"Deliberate attempts to disobey a punishment set down by a teacher," Pomfrey replied smugly.

"She'll probably make us clean bedpans or something."

"She can _try_. But I won't do it."


	5. chocolate detention

"McGonagall gave us _way_ too much homew-What the hell is that?" Lily pointed to the big black dog that was racing through the hallway and terrorizing the First Years.

"A dog." Anna wasn't phased; she owned two _huge_ black Labrador Retrievers at home; her parents owned three. Besides, she didn't think this was a dog at all.

"Why is it here?"

"Don't know," she said, glancing up from her notes. _Phhissttt_! The whistle pierced the air. She pulled something from her bag and held it behind her back.

"Watch out, Anna," Lily whispered. The dog padded up to her and barked sharply.

"Bad dog," she whispered and wrapped the rope around his neck. He fought violently, but she wrapped it around his mouth also and tied it under his chin. "Heel," she said smugly. "I'll go take him to Dumbledore."

"I know who you are," she said once they turned into a deserted hallway. She slipped the rope off his mouth but left it around his neck. There was a blur where the dog stood, then Sirius the human cleared itself. He looked infuriated.

"How'd you find out? _Get this off me_!" he hissed, fumbling with the knot.

"I followed you. I know James' a stag, Peter's a rat, you're a dog and..." Sirius looked up sharply when he realized what was coming next. "…Remus is a werewolf."

"You're not gonna tell anybody, are you? I mean, Dumbledore already knows, and McGonagall and Pomfrey but-" She tugged gently on the rope.

"Remus is too nice to do that to. But you on the other hand…" she yanked on the leash again; he grunted and stepped forward. "Does Dumbledore know about _you_?"

"I don't think so." He growled amazingly dog-like at the collar. "_Will you take this off me_!"

"Not before you agree to my deal."

"What deal?"

"I want you to do what I want, whenever I want it." He grunted for her to continue.

"That's it."

"That's it?"

"That's what I said."

"I know I'm gonna regret this…okay." She smiled primly.

"Great. Throughout the rest of the day, you have to talk and act like a girl."

"_WHAT?_"

-

"I am not wearing that!" Sirius declared, an outraged look on his face. Anna just smiled sweetly.

"You have too, _Padfoot_." She suddenly understood why his friends called him that. "Sit down." He frowned deeper but nevertheless sat in an uncomfortable chair in the corner. She advanced on him, a eye shadow brush extended like a spear.

"Oh no! I am _not _wearing make-up!" he shouted jumping from the chair onto one of the beds.

"That's part of the agreement. Besides, I'll only use a little." He thought about it a second then leapt off the bed.

"Fine." She laughed at his tone; it suggested he would rather leap off the Owlry without a broom then consent to this.

They left the dorm before the lunch bell rang. Sirius stepped on the stair and slid down instead of flying down on his broom, which knocked Anna in the head as she hit the bottom.

"Ow!" He smiled sweetly in perfect imitation of her previous smile; his lips sparkled.

"You deserve it."

-

"Where'd you go, Sirius? You didn't show up for Potions," James asked as they sat down to dinner. Anna and Sirius had arrived before the rest of them because he didn't want anyone to see the skirt.

"Skipped class," he replied nonchalantly. Anna had already told Lily the dog held her up and forced her to skip class. She seemed to believe her; it _was _the truth.

"Can I borrow your notes, Lily?"

"Me too?" Sirius asked in a pleading, girlish voice

"Yes, you can, _Anna_." Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine. I just going to fail the test and it'll be your fault," he continued in a feminine voice.

"Are you okay, Padfoot?" Remus asked as he strode up to the table.

"Why, yes, perfectly fine. How are you, Moony?" The unrelenting girly voice was starting to disturb them.

"Other then being seriously in doubt of your sanity, I'm happy." James froze.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Is it illegal to be happy?"

"For a marauder it is, Lily."

"I'll tell you later. There's two people here that might kill me if I tell." Anna had the sudden sinking feeling completely innocent people get when someone talks like that.


	6. dogsratsdeer

She never found out what Remus was talking about, so she guessed it had nothing to do with her.

"This is murder." The parchment in front of her blurred fuzzily. "What time is it?"

"One o'clock. I'm going to bed."

"I have to finish this tonight, Lily."

"Okay. Good night." Anna sat there a few minutes before her head dropped to the table.

"Shhh…" She kept her eyes closed and listened ferociously to Sirius' now-deep voice. "Peter, _shut up_," he said as the chubby boy slipped and thumped down the stairs. They stepped soundlessly across the carpet. She waited until they were partway through the porthole, then said a louder than normal voice:

"Where are you going?" They jumped a foot in the air.

"_Damn, Roberts, are you trying to scare us to death_?" James hissed softly.

"Depends on where you're going."

"None of your business." She smiled sweetly.

"Okay." They seemed to be waiting for more, but she returned to her essay.

After they'd left, she concentrated hard and shivered; it'd been a long time since she'd done this spell.

A few seconds later a glossy black Labrador Retriever trotted from the hole.

Remus wore the invisibility cloak while his friends transformed into their Animagus forms. Their plan was to jinx the Quidditch pitch so every Slytherin that came near it would develop a nasty rash. Halfway to the pitch, Sirius barked sharply and veered away at a gallop.

A black dog turned at the sound, but it was a second too late; Sirius plowed into its side, rolling across the grass in a black ball. They regained their feet quickly and growled at each other, hackles raised threateningly. The other dog circled to the left and bumped into Remus' leg. It swung it's head around and tried to find the obstacle.

Sirius took the moment of inattention and leapt. He wrestled the dog to the ground and held it by the neck, growling around his teeth.

It surprised everyone by transforming into Anna.

"I give," she said shakily, careful not to move her neck.

"Anna!" Remus pulled the cloak off, James snorted, Peter squeaked, but Sirius didn't move.

"Tell him to get off, Remus." She sounded frightened.

"Come on Sirius, let go." Growling, he backed off. After Peter jumped down from James' back, all three changed back into their human forms.

"You're an Animagus?" asked Peter.

"Duh, Peter. The better question is, _why_ are you Animagus?" James narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Or _how_?"

"Um…4 years ago my sister Lucy was kidnapped. The gang operated on the back alleys of downtown London and it was either I dress like a…um, _tramp_-" she shuddered at the very idea- "or I become a Animagus; there's thousands of dogs on the street. It took a long time-almost three months-to gather enough information for the attempt."

Peter's mouth gaped an O.

"It took us almost two _years_." She smiled self-consciously.

"I have a friend in the Ministry of Magic. I asked him very carefully arranged questions until I had the whole spell."

"Does Dumbledore know about you?" Sirius asked; his eyes shone with anger.

"N-no." She was slightly put out by the force of his gaze. "You're not going to tell him, are you?" Her gaze whipped from one Marauder to the other. "I didn't tell on _you_."

"No." James.

"No." Remus.

"No." Peter. Everyone turned to Sirius.

"No." His words were a whisper and Anna suddenly felt scared.

"Thank you." Pause. "What are you doing anyways?"

"We're going to jinx the Quidditch field for tomorrow's game," Sirius said in a normal voice.

"How?" She was alight with happiness; at night something went _SPRONGG!_ and she rebelled.

"Any Slytherin that goes near it will develop a…rash."

"Cool. Can I help?" James answered by returning to stag form.

"Sure," Remus voiced as he pulled the cloak back on.

"Change back first, Roberts," Sirius hissed as he walked past her, low enough so the others couldn't hear.

A stag, a rat, and two dogs raced across the grounds of Hogwarts.

"…and here comes Slythr-_would you look at that_!" The Gryffindor crowd was laughing hilariously at the red faces of their rival team.

In the stands, Anna smiled knowingly.


End file.
